Take my Hand and Let's Run
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Maura needs to clear her head and so they run hand in hand to the water's edge...Rizzles.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to tattoo me1969 - thank you for being an inspiration!**

* * *

Take my hand and Let's Run

-By MegannRosemary

* * *

The moon was full in the sky, a thin veil of clouds obstructing its glow. Thousands of stars shone through the wisps, peppering the violet sky. The air was crisp with early fall but the memories of slow, sultry summer still ran through their veins.

The streets were bright with the flickering lights of the city and lit the stage for Jane and Maura.

They were walking from the bar to Jane's car when Maura grabbed Jane's hand, "C'mon. Let's go."

"What?' Go where."

"Anywhere. Nowhere." She was restless, a nervous energy making her jumpy. She tugged the taller woman along and started to run along the sidewalk. She needed to think, to collect her thoughts. And she needed Jane to be there, with her, when she did.

They hurried along, only slowed to a walk when their breathing became laboured. Jane didn't let go, she trailed behind Maura, putting her trust in the honey-blonde.

Maura didn't have anything to say; not yet, not as they passed the shinning store fronts or the tall office buildings.

She took comfort in the feeling of Jane's hand in hers. The skin was smoother than she'd expected. She caressed the palm, traced the contours of her hand. She discovered calluses where Jane held her gun, stretches of skin rougher than the rest where Jo Friday's leash must rub. It was exciting, all that one could discover from one appendage, just twenty-seven bones.

Maura's thumb brushed over the pulse at Jane's wrist, it had slowed now and Maura took that as a sign to start running again. She took quick steps in her heels, studying the pavement for any cracks.

Still, she stumbled and Jane caught up with her to steady her, "Maura, what's going on?"

She laughed breathlessly, "I need to think."

"You need to run around like a maniac to think?"

Maura tugged her along again, heading down a side street to the boardwalk. "No silly, I need to see the water to think." They hit the smooth planks and Maura stopped to step out of her heels.

"Bare feet, are you crazy?" Jane exclaimed.

"No, Jane, I'm finally sane." Her toes curled into the wood, still warm with the day's sun, and she looked up at Jane. "Look how vast the water is, how free the waves are; it soothes me, calms me... and helps me think."

"Case is closed Maura, you have nothing to think about other than why we aren't at home watching the game."

"Shhh." Maura raised a finger to her mouth and then stood on her tiptoes to press the same finger to Jane's half-parted lips.

Her hand encircled Jane's index finger, which she used to tug Jane to the water's edge.

Only a low, black iron chain separated them from the dark waters of the harbour.

The moon lit a path out to sea and Maura followed it with her eyes, hoping that at the end she would find what she was looking for, a little clarity.

Jane was slouched beside her, arms crossed. Every few minutes she would sigh, check her watch and shift her weight from one foot to the other.

Boats came and went, people passed them by and birds floated up and down in the swells.

Still Maura stared, calm and serene on the outside while the internal discussion raged inside.

Finally, she took a step forward so that her legs brushed the heavy chain. She grabbed the lamppost, one of many that lined the boardwalk, and leaned out over the water. Jane reached out a hand, brushing her arm lightly. When Maura didn't fall, she took it back and resumed her slouched posture. It wouldn't prepare her for what came next.

Maura leaned forward even more; her shoulder pressed against the post the only thing keeping her from falling in the water. She threw her arms open wide and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I love you Jane Rizzoli."

The wind took her words, caught them, and played with them. They whipped around the harbour; touching everyone around them until they blew back to surround them both.

It nearly knocked Jane over, "What?"

Maura took hold of the lamp post and stepped around the chain, around and around she went. "You looked at me tonight, in the there, and I just knew." She stopped and started waking the other way, "I didn't know what I knew but I knew I had to figure it out and I knew it had to be with you."

"Stop, just stop, you're making me dizzy." Jane grabbed her arm, turning Maura to face her. Then she stepped up beside her, the heavy chain a comforting weight at her feet.

She wrapped one arm around Maura's waist and gestured wildly out to open sea with the other, "I love you Maura Isles."

They laughed together, clutching each other as they watched the waves roll in and slap at the underside of the boardwalk.

The evening breeze was light and silky across their skin and they turned their faces to meet it. The air was salty and fresh, still smelt like the ocean though they were in the midst of a city.

Maura inhaled the scent, not even minding the smell of seaweed and fish that accompanied it. It was her city, her comfort. It was why it cleared her mind, made it so that she would think clearly. Her mind was vast like the ocean until it reached its goal, the pulsing, vibrant, light that was Jane Rizzoli.

Hand in hand now they raced down the boardwalk, Maura's bare feet slapping against the wood. They laughed quietly, giddy with freedom.

They were free, finally free to be themselves, together. They were free to be in love, together. They were free.

They paid no attention to the people slowly strolling by, only felt the light wind against their faces.

Jane raced ahead, throwing her head back, and then Maura skipped ahead of her, until Jane took three quick steps to catch up. She stepped in front of her and caught Maura around the waist.

She twirled her around and around as they gazed up at the stars spiraling above them.

Gradually, Jane set Maura down.

Her hands still linked around Jane's neck, Maura stood on Jane's toes, and leaned up to kiss the brunette.

Their lips met under the velvet sky, studded with twinkling stars.

They sank into the kiss, mouths parting as they drank each other in. Maura's tongue darted out, tasting Jane's upper lip then slipped between her teeth to explore the warm wetness of her mouth.

Jane sighed, meeting Maura at each step of the way.

She angled down, her hands reaching for Maura's waist. They slid down to her hips, cupped Maura's butt through her skirt, and lifted her closer.

Maura wrapped her legs around Jane, holding herself even closer, her breasts brushing up against the front of Jane's coat, the friction tantalizing.

Jane pulled back, running kisses along Maura's jaw. "Maura..."

"Mhmmm," She moaned.

"We're going to stop now, before we become a public attraction...or get arrested." Jane warned, her breath hot against Maura's cheek.

"I don't want to." Maura protested, letting her legs fall, sliding her toes against Jane's calf.

Jane gasped, setting Maura away from her, firmly on the ground. "We're done, for now."

Maura grinned at that and she bent down to pick up her heels, which she'd dropped when Jane had grabbed her.

Then she nodded at Jane, smiling softly.

_Take my hand, _the nod seemed to say, _and let's run. _

So she took her hand, their lives linked together like the fingers of the one pale hand and the other tanned.

And they ran, into the future.

* * *

**A/N: I saw the quote/title/prompt on tumblr and I knew I had to write something :) This is that something - thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you thought!**

**P.S. Thank you youre-gorgeous-my-friend for reading this over before I posted it – You da best!**


End file.
